gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony
The following vehicles are added to the originals in Grand Theft Auto IV by The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second DLC pack. This list is not completed, and the only references for these vehicles are pictures provided by Rockstar Games, or found in the first trailer, as well as the "Meet Tony Prince" or the "Meet Yusuf Amir" clips. Cars * Buffalo - a civilian red Buffalo, and a civilian white Buffalo have been seen in the trailer, as well as a civilian blue Buffalo in the "Meet Tony Prince" clip. * Super Drop Diamond - a convertible car based on a Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé. * Tampa - an old coupé that looks like the Tampa seen (but undriveable) in The Lost and Damned (with the front taking direct styling cues from a 1970/1971 Dodge Dart) is seen twice in the trailer "Meet Yusuf Amir", two are also seen in the "Meet Armando Torres & Henrique Bardas" trailer as regular traffic (one of which gets blown up) which implies that the car will be driveable in The Ballad of Gay Tony (notice that there's something written on the left side saying ?10GT, letting also suppose that there might be a "sports" version). * F620 - based on a Maserati GranTurismo or a Jaguar XK (a yellow one seen in the trailer). It resembles a the Super GT, so might have been made by Dewbauchee. * Bullet - Seen in the You'll Always Be The King of this Town as well as the Meet Yusuf Amir trailer, and also on the cover for Episodes from Liberty City. The front resembles a Ford GT, with the back end resembling a Lamborghini Miura. * A four door Benefactor sedan based on a Mercedes-Benz S-Class or C-Class, in the "Meet Tony Prince" clip. * Another four-door sedan based on a Rolls-Royce Phantom (similar to the Super Drop Diamond), seen on a picture. It is possibly the new Stafford. * Serrano ]] Miscellaneous four-wheel vehicles * Caddy - A Caddy has clearly been seen in the trailer, driven by Luis Fernando Lopez. * SWAT Tank - A very similar vehicle to the SWAT Tank in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas has been seen on some pictures. On the official website names it the "APC ", although it may be named as the "NOOSE APC". The turret is fully rotatable and has been loaded with explosives. Bikes * A Bati Custom, Double T and Hakuchou have been seen on some pictures. Maybe some other sports motorbikes from The Lost and Damned will appear, like the Bati 800, the Hakuchou Custom, or the Double T Custom. * A new Vespa-like scooter is in the trailer "Meet: Armando Torres & Henrique Bardas". Helicopters * Buzzard - A small attack helicopter which has been seen on both pictures and the trailer, with machine guns armed on both sides. It resembles an AH-6 Little Bird. * Skyhook - A much larger heavy-lift helicopter is seen raising up a train in the trailer. It resembles a S-64 Skycrane/Aircrane. * Swift - a large passenger helicopter, is depicted in later pre-release publications. The helicopter is likely to be used during a scene where Luis skydives from the helicopter. It was also seen in the "Meet Yusuf Amir" trailer. The design of the helicopter is seemingly a cross between the Bell 222/230/Bell 430, which borrows the bulging sides, turbo intakes and the winglets from the fictional attack helicopter Airwolf which also a modifed Bell 222 for the 1984-1987 tv show of the same name (sans the supersonic, spy and weapons features), and an AgustaWestland AW109. Boats *A huge yacht is only seen on a picture, being destroyed by Luis' helicopter with machine guns. *Smuggler - A new speed boat seen on the official website and in the "Meet Yusuf Amir" trailer. Screenshots *A Skyhook airlifting a SWAT Tank (similar, unconfirmed) while being accompanied by an unknown helicopter. *Luis on a Hakuchou while being followed by an Annihilator. *Multiple screenshots of a Buzzard destroying vehicles in Star Junction. *Luis riding a Bati Custom, while on a hit. *A Buzzard destroying a giant yacht. *Multiple screenshots of Luis parachuting in mid air following an other target. *Luis breaking through a NOOSE blockade while on a Double T. *Screenshots of Luis monitoring nightclubs. Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony